I have a Secret Admirer!
by Corporal-Cleanliness
Summary: Harry has returned for his third year of Hogwarts, thinking that it is going to be another "normal" year, he is shocked to find out that he has a secret admirer, and they are going to be giving him gifts everyday until Valentines Day! AU, OOC, Drarry, Neville is the Chosen One, Set during third year. This story is to help celebrate Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1 September

This is my first story ever, so please be nice. I will take CONSTRUTIVE CRITIZISM though. I hope you enjoy the story.

Note: This is an AU where Harry is not the boy who lived, Neville is. Ron and Ginny are Neville's friends since he is the boy who lived but Hermione is still friends with Harry.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai (boy love), violence, bashing, OOC

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Letters**

This story is set during Harry's third year.

I do not have a beta, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

I Have An Admirer?

Harry's POV

Blurs of colors passed by the window I was looking through. I could hardly stay still with all the excitement and adrenaline running through my system. Some people might be returning to school, but not me, I was returning home. I guess Hermione saw the sparks flying around my eyes as she then asked me, "Harry, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, 'Mione. I'm just excited to go back to Hogwarts and hoping the train ride goes by fast. I've missed her. She's the home I never had, you know?" I returned to looking out the window and enjoying the passing scenery.

"Yeah, I do." She said.

Panic rushed through me, _Does she know? No, she can't know. I haven't told anyone._ I was fixing to ask her what she meant when the compartment door of the train opened.

There stood Neville Longbottom flanked with Ginny and Ron Weasley. I never had anything against Neville Longbottom, he was a good guy, but I never got along with his "friends".

"So then I said-" Ron Weasley said with his usual smirk, but lost it when he saw me and Hermione. He adapted a cruel look in his eyes. "Well, well, well, what do we have here; a buck-tooth nerd and a, uh….a loser." He ended lamely.

"Wow. Great insult Weasley. I'm honestly hurt." I said, rolling my eyes at his loser comment.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at me as Ron's face turned in unbecoming shade of red that went horrible with his freckles.

"What did you say, you poof!" Ron yelled as he yanked me up by my collar. As he pulled his fist back, I just continue to stare into his eyes, showing that I wasn't afraid of him. I could hear his sister in the background egging him on.  
He pushed his fist forward and I felt myself want to flinch and close my eyes but I resist the urge.

All of a sudden, a loud, firm, voice rang out, stopping everyone, "Stop!" It was Neville, he was looking down with his fists balled at his sides and his bangs covering his eyes, but I had a feeling that they were burning with justice. I smile internally, knowing that if I did it physically the Weasleys would think the worst.  
"Just. Stop you guys." He opened the compartment door back up, "Let's just leave and find another compartment before they're all taken." He said, stepping out into the hallway with his hand still on the door.

The Weasleys just stood there, staring at him, until finally his words were processed by their simple minds.

Ron let lose a burly laugh, "Yea, your right mate, we don't want to stay here too long with this lot." He said, throwing me down onto the floor. He headed towards the compartment door and gave us one last glare before exiting the compartment, while Ginny agreed with her brother and left laughing at us until it was just Hermione, me and Neville at the door. Before Neville closed the door, he opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it, changing his mind and gave us an apologetic smile and left, closing the door the rest of the way shut.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked crouching down to help me up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine, 'Mione." I said wincing when my tailbone throbbed slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have helped but I was too stunned to do anything. I'm such a lousy friend." She said dejectedly.

"No, no, no. 'Mione, you're my best friend." I said, I raised my hand and grabbed one of the many pieces of curls that belonged to her brushy head and swirled it around my finger. Hermione didn't comment, knowing that it helped calm my nerves, "I'd rather it be me than you." I said.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't say that, that's horrible!"

"Horrible, but true. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're okay." I smiled gently at her. "You're my best friend, but also my only friend. I have to protect you!" Some of my courage and protectiveness kicking in.

"Oh Harry, you need to protect yourself first." Hermione said softly, already used to my protective ways. "Here, up you go." She said and helped set me back onto one of the seats. "So how was your summer?" She asked trying to brighten the mood back up. Unfortunately, I didn't want to recall what had happened that summer, which was one of the reasons that I was happy to be going back to Hogwarts, to get away from _them. _

"Oh. Nothing much, just the usual. How was yours 'Mione?" I asked trying to draw the attention away from me. And it worked as Hermione started to ramble on about how she had already read most of the class books and how she wished that there were more classes available for her to take. I didn't realize how much time had actually passed, with Hermione talking and me trying to comprehend what she was saying, until the whistle on the train blew—signaling that we had arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

~TIME LAPSE~GREAT HALL~

_Merlin's Pants! Get on with it you old fool, you tell the same speech every year. At least change it up a bit!_

"At least try to pretend you're listening." I look over to see that it was Hermione who spoke.

"Sorry 'Mione, I can't help it that the senile, old fool loves to hear himself talk."

She playfully slapped my arm and snickered and I grin along with her.

"—so ending on that note. Let the feast, begin!" Dumblebore said. The plates in front of everyone started to fill with food.

"Finally, I'm starved!" I said as I started to pile various food items onto my plate.

Hermione and I ate and chatted politely during our meal until it was over and it was time to head on back to the dorms. As I stood to get up, I felt my foot get caught on the edge of the table. It was slow motion as I saw the ground getting closer to me, I closed my eyes and raise my hands to help protect and shield my face from the fall that never came.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and when I heard a deep, silky laugh, I slowly open my eyes to see beautiful chocolate eyes filled with mirth looking right back at me. "Are you okay?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice. I feel my face flush as I couldn't do anymore than look at his beautifully made face—though I have no idea how the bloke could be—as I made my way down his muscled body, I could see that he was wearing a Slytherin's uniform. I managed to tear my eyes from his body and bring it back to his face.

"Uh, I , um….thank you." I stuttered. _Wow, way to go Harry. I'm sure he thinks that I have the mental capacity of a five year old now._ I mentally berated myself. He gently helped me right myself.

"No problem." He said with a smile that sparked my flush to reach my ears. I noticed that he was still holding onto one of my hands, as I was fixing to mention it and take my hand back, he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it, "I hope that we can meet again." And with that, he turned and left the Great Hall; leaving me there staring like a fool at his retreating figure.

"Harry! Do you know who that was?!" Hermione came up to ask me. I just keep staring not knowing what else to do. When Hermione realized that she wasn't going to be getting an answer from me, she went on to explain, "That was Blaise Zabini, _the _Blaise Zabini." She said as if what she had said held the answers to life itself. When I finally turn to look at her, she could see the confusion in my eyes and sighs exasperated. "Come on, I'll explain on the way." As she said this, she grabs my arm and hauls me down the corridors towards the tower.

"Blaise Zabini is known as the Slytherin's Prince Charming—not too much of an original name I know—but it does its job. He always doing things for other people, helping them carry their supplies, holding doors open for others, he's like a true Prince Charming. He has lots of fans because once he helps you they say—you fall for him right away." At that point Hermione looks in my direction and I blush. "So Harry, is it true?" She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I-I, um…" I couldn't form any words, my mind was blank with embarrassment.

Hermione started to laugh, "I was just joshing with you Harry." At this, my face burst into flames. I glare at her, hoping that maybe she chokes on her own spit.

"Calm down, Harry. You know I love you." She said, wiping the lingering tears from her eyes. "Well, go on, Harry." I was confused until I realized that we had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Right." I said, going through the archway into the common room, as confidently as I could. "_Don't want 'Mione off on another giggle fit._" Unfortunately for me she snickered at my poorly concealed confusion anyway.

"Right." She said, imitating me—"_And doing a bloody good job of it too_" I thought sourly. "Well, I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning then. Good night Harry." Hermione said as she ascended the stair to the girl dormitories.

"Good night!" I shouted up the stairs to her. "Now if only I _can _get a good night's rest" I muttered to myself.

I head up the stairs that lead to the third year boy's dormitories, sighing and asking fate to not let the rest of the guys be awake. I reach the door and silently open it and peek around to look inside the room. "_Hmmm. The lights are off, and I don't see any movement, nor do I hear anything._" I sneaked inside the room and closed the door, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness before I ventured further into the room.

When I don't see anything in the middle of the floor or above it, so I cross the room and over to my bed as quickly and as quietly as possible. I look over my bed, underneath, and overhead to search to see if the guys had done anything to it like last year. Even thinking about it now makes my head ache. "_I can't believe they did that to me! I mean who douses someone with a gallon of water—who almost chokes on it—then runs into a wall trying to get way from said water attack and laughs at them? _"

When finding nothing, I change into my nightgown and get into bed. I try to relax my mind and body, so that sleep can claim me. After a while, my eyelids start to get heavy and droop. And before I know it, I'm asleep.

~TIME LASPE~5:00 A.M.~

"_Wha…what is this warm sensation covering my body….it feels….wet_…._wait wet!_" I quickly open my eyes to see what is going on, only to close them just as quickly when I _do _see what is going on.

"Stop, Wait, what are you doing! Please stop!" I tell them as I bring my hands up to cover my face so that it wouldn't get in my eyes or mouth—I was surrounded. "Why are you doing this! I'm one of you!" I said, trying to convince them, but even I could hear my voice wavering, fixing to break into sobs. "_Why….Why would they do this. Why would anyone do these to a human being!_"

"Look at him, the little poof is going to cry!" I could hear Ron jab at me. "Don't act like you don't like it. Plus, don't bother trying to mix yourself in with us. We don't want any proofs in our house, ruins our looks and reputation, ain't that right boys. Little poofie here loves to look at todgers*, I'm sure it's turning you on, ain't it?" I try to hold back my sob, I really did, but one escaped and just like that they all started to break lose. "_Why would anyone pee on somebody?!_"

"I said ain't that right!" Ron yelled at me.

"Please…Stop." I said in-between my sobs.

"Course it is." Not soon enough, I could tell they were running out of urine. "Heh. See ya later poofie." Ron said one last time before he went back to bed. I sit there for several more minutes dripping in urine and crying in my own misery until I finally gather up my strength and head to the showers—knowing I couldn't go back to sleep now.

I turn the hot water onto scalding so that I can get the feeling off my skin; I stared forward unblinking and unseeing. I could only think of one word, "_Why_" and it repeated itself like a mantra inside my head. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, but after a while I finally took off my now soaking wet clothes and got back underneath the shower spray.

I grab a bar of soap and scrub at my skin, I feel the irritation and pain associated with me scrubbing rough, but I am overtaking by the dirtiness of my body. I keep scrubbing and scrubbing until after a while I notice that I am running low on soap. I decide that I should go ahead and get out before one of the guys start to wake up and come in there. After raising off the soap, I step out of the now cold shower. I grab a towel and start to dry myself off, noticing that my skin is raw red and slippery from the soap. _I can still feel it on me though._

I get dress in my usual Hogwarts uniform and head down to the common room, but when I got down there I was frozen by what I saw.

A single blue flower with a note attached to it, was sitting innocently on a coffee table.

I look around to see if maybe someone had forgotten it when I realized that since it was still early nobody was up yet. I step forward hesitantly, as if the flower and note would disappear if I made any fast movements.

I take another step and another until I reach the table where the flower and note where place with precision and care. I look at the flower and see that it was a beautiful light blue color and I became a little jealous, wishing I had someone special, but that thought was quickly washed away since all I needed was Hermione.

I started to walk away, but the note caught the corner of my eyes and I whipped back around to double check my horrible eye-sight. "_Yep that's definitely…my name on the note. But—But who would do this for me?_"

I slowly reached down and picked up the letter with care and gently opened it and written in beautiful calligraphy was:

**Dear Harry Potter**

**You probably don't know me, but I do know you. I know about your beauty, with your emerald—gem eyes and your cute just-out-of-bed, jet-black hair. I know about your cute button nose and your high cheek bones. I know about your full, pouty pink lips and that dazzling smile that always seems to takes my breath away. I know about your one-of-a-kind personality and that's why I admire and love you. I do, I love you because I know how truly beautiful you are, so I hope you realize just how beautiful and special you are and treasure that feeling.**

**Love Your Secret Admirer**

**P.S. Attached to this note is a flower—a Amaryllis to be precise. I thought this would help show how I feel about you. **

I keep staring at the note. I didn't know what to do. Someone liked me—me?! But I was a nobody, nobody should notice me. _Unless it's a prank_ My mind supplied.

I didn't know how long keep staring at the letter until I heard, "What do you have there?"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

*todger is a British slang for penis/dick

I hope you liked my first of (hopefully) many stories.


	2. Chapter 2 October

I didn't make it obvious in my last chapter but the chapters are going to be each month leading up to Valentine's Day. Sorry if there was some confusion.

Note: This is an AU where Harry is not the boy who lived, Neville is. Ron and Ginny are Neville's friends since he is the boy who lived but Hermione is still friends with Harry.

Warnings: Shounen-Ai (boy love), violence, bashing, OOC (Sorry, Hermione kind of acts like a big sister in this chapter)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Letters**"

I Have A Secret Admirer

Previously:

**Dear Harry Potter**

**You probably don't know me, but I do know you. I know about your beauty, with your emerald—gem eyes and your cute just-out-of-bed jet, black hair. I know about your cute button nose and your high cheek bones. I know about your full, pouty pink lips and that dazzling smile that always seems to takes my breath away. I know about your one-of-a-kind personality and that's why I admire and love you. I do, I love you because I know how truly beautiful you are, so I hope you realize just how beautiful and special you are and treasure that feeling.**

**Love Your Secret Admirer**

**P.S. Attached to this note is a flower—a Amaryllis to be precise. I thought this would help show how I feel about you. **

I keep staring at the note. I didn't know what to do. Someone liked me—me?! But I was a nobody, nobody should notice me. "_Unless it's a prank_" My mind supplied.

I didn't know how long keep staring at the letter until I heard, "What do you have there?"  
I turn around to see Hermione coming down the stairs, I release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Oh, it's just you 'Mione. You scared the right willy out of me." I said with a breathless chuckle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione said, completely ignoring what I said. I froze as I realized what kind of a situation I was in.

"Uhhh…..no?" I said.

"It's a love letter isn't it!" Hermione screamed in joy, "Oh, let me see, let me see!" She ran over and ripped the letter from my hands.

A few minutes later of "awe's and oh's" I was completely humiliated.

"Oh, Harry, this is so sweet! Do you know who sent it to you?" She asked me.

"No 'Mione I don't, I didn't even realize that people _could _like me." I said half-jokingly.

"Oh, tosh!" Hermione said whacking my arm. "What is there not to love about you." I blush at the complement. "Anyway, are you going to respond to the letter?" She asked me.

"No, it's probably just a prank the guys are pulling on me."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do think it is a wise choice not to respond right now. I think that we should wait it out and see what this "secret admirer" does." Hermione told me.

"We?" I asked her with a hint of a small smirk.

"Well yes, we are practically family. I don't want you to make a wrong decision and end up heartbroken." Hermione said with the same small smirk on her face. We keep staring at each other until we both burst out in quiet giggles.

"Well, what are "we" going to do about this then?" I asked her.

"Hmm." She started to think when all of a sudden, "Wait a tick, Harry, what's that?" I follow her pointing finger to the blue flower.

"Oh. Um, well, the Admirer gave it to me….apparently." I said.

"Really? Oh, it all makes sense now." She said with her all knowing smile.

"Well, feel free to let me in on it." I said gloomily. "What did you find out?" I asked her.

"Do you remember the letter?" I roll my eyes, "Right, well, at the end it said that the flower will help show how they feel!" She jumped up and down as if she had just been told that she had won a life-time supply of free books.

"Uhh….."

"Oh, Harry. Do close your mouth before you catch something." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "Don't you realize what Amaryllis mean?" Hermione asked me. After shaking my head she sighs, "Do you pay any attention in Herbiology? Amaryllis means "Worth beyond beauty or splendid beauty". He telling you that something—or someone in this case, you—should not be highly esteemed, highly prized, or highly regarded simply because they look beautiful or attractive. Because certainly a beautiful woman could be a pleasant sight, but if she has an unpleasant nature, she should not be valued highly. Therefore "Worth beyond beauty" means that someone not only has good looks, but has a good nature." Hermione stated.

"I swear you memorize the dictionary sometimes." I mutter to myself, then her words actually processed into my thick skull, "Wait, what!" I quietly screamed not wanting to wake the other Gryffindors up.

"Oh, don't you see Harry. The admirer fancies your cute looks but he also loves your amazing personality." Hermione smiled, internally glad that someone was able to love Harry. "_He deserves it._"

"But who could know me well enough to know all this about me, but I don't know who they are?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione gained a quizzical look, "I don't know Harry, but I am excited that you have a lover!" She squealed.

"Whoa 'Mione. I am _not _anyone lover, I thought we decided that we weren't going to do anything with this "Admirer" fellow." I told her.

Hermione looked a little crestfallen, "Yea, you're right."

"Besides, I wouldn't respond anyway, I don't need anyone. I have you 'Mione." I said with my usual smile. I didn't expect Hermione to hit my noggin' though. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't say stupid things Harry. We all want and need someone special in our life." Hermione said with a serious face.

"But 'Mione. You are special to me." I said just as seriously.

"That may be so, but once you find your "special" someone, you will know the difference and will be glad that you met them." She said with her all knowing smile again.

"Oh, really, and how would you know that 'Moine?" I teased her. Her face flamed up and she started to hit me over and over until we were interrupted by a voice, "Keep it down will you!" Upon closer inspection, it was Neville Longbottom.

"Oh. It's you guys. Look I wanted to apologize for the train indecent yesterday." He said coming closer towards us.

"Oh, uh." I didn't know what to say, I didn't have anything that could be say to Neville.

"I don't want you to get mad at Ron and Ginny, they are just going through some rough family problems is all. They don't how to express how they feel. I understand what they are going through though, cause of how I grew up with my Gran." Neville started to ramble on about how his Grandmother never understood how he felt being the Chosen One and how much pressure he felt every day and so on and so forth.

I wasn't paying too much attention anymore as I was overwhelmed with angry. _Doesn't know how to express himself?! He looked like he could express his opinion—and his waste-onto me pretty well this morning!_ I huffed, I looked over at Hermione and saw that she was trying to pay attention to Neville's story, but after years of knowing Hermione I could tell by the fake smile and the far off like in her eyes that she wasn't in the conversation.

"Well, Neville, I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry about us, we are fine. You just worry about going back up to bed." I said. I nodded at everything he said as he continued to babbler on, as I gently pushed him towards the stairs. Once he was up the stairs and away from us, me and Hermione shared a look.

"Oh, that's right! What were you doing up so early in the morning anyway, Harry?" Hermione asked me. My dapper mood was washed away in that instance as I once again recalled this morning. My face must have shown as Hermione started to pester me about what happened.

"The guys woke me up with a horrible prank is all." I said, _Well I am not lying, that is the truth, but I don't want Hermione to know what fully happened_

"Prank? It must have been pretty bad if you couldn't go back to sleep! I know, we should go see Headmaster Dumbledore tomorrow, he could help you out and put an end to their horrible pranks." Hermione suggested.

I looked at her as if she had just grown four head, scales, and a talking tail, "Go to Dumbledore? What on Earth for?! The man won't do anything." I told her what we already knew.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we try right." Hermione said. She then casted a Tempus charm and we saw that it was now 7:07 a.m. "We can go see him after breakfast, okay." She told me. I mumble about over controlling friends and she whacked me for the countless time before the day had even begun.

~TIME LAPSE~AFTER BREAKFAST~

Hermione and I had just finished breakfast and were walking to Dumbledore's office when she once again decided to bring it up, "Please, tell me Harry. It is going to be hard to defend your case if I don't know what exactly happened." She pleaded.

"What, are you my lawyer now?" I teased her, trying to get out of answering the question.

"The closest thing you got, yes. And don't avoid the question, this is for your own benefit!" She said, catching me.

"But, 'Mione, it's embarrassing!" I muttered.

"All the more reason to tell!" She said. I could tell by the look in her eyes that I wasn't going to be able to get out of this until I tell her.

"Okay, fine then. They…." I mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked confused, "I didn't hear what you said."

"I said that they…they…peed on me." I said with tears welding up in my eyes again.

"What?!" Hermione yelled, she quickly looked around the corridors to make sure that nobody was around. Once it was confirmed that we were alone, she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Harry. I am so, so sorry you had to go through that. I can't even begin to imagine how that must of felt." Hermione said softly. "But I am glad you told me. With this, Dumbledore will have no choice but to believe us!" She said with conviction as she pulled me away and wiped my tears away.

"Thanks 'Mione." I said with a wavery voice that matched my smile.

"Oh love, that's what friends are for!" Hermione said. "Come on, let's go and stop those horrible monsters from being mean to you!" Hermione said, pulling me—once again—down the hallway until we reached Dumbledore's office.

"Are you ready? Since we are discussing the pranks, the pranksters are going to be waiting in there to tell "their side of the story." Hmph! More like tell-tale tales." Hermione said. I gave a small smile and said that yes I was ready and with that she pushed open the doors to the office.

"Ah. Nice of you two to join us." Dumbledore said as we walked in.

"I'm glad that you decided to meet with us on this Headmaster, this is a serious matter. More serious than I had originally thought when I had first made the appointment." Hermione said to Dumbledore, sounding really smart and intelligent—well more than she normally did.

"Oh, and what, may I ask, is so serious?" Dumbledore said with his usual airy voice, sounding as if he were dying and forcing the last bit of air out of his lungs—_If only, we aren't lucky enough for that._ I thought spitefully.

"Well, you see Sir. I have recently found out that these boys," Hermione waved her arm over to Ron and the rest of Harry's dorm mates, "were pulling pranks on poor Harry."

"Well, I am glad for your concern Ms. Granger, but I can assure you that pranking each other is how boys show each other that they trust them. I myself had pulled my fair share of pranks in my younger years." The Headmaster said that that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Yes well, be that as it may, this "pranking" is not pranking at all. It is harassment and abuse! They were…." Hermione looked at me, silently asking for my permission. I smiled at her, telling her that it was okay to tell him. "They….peed on Harry!" Hermione forced out, still trying to sound professional no matter how awkward or horrible the subject was.

"I can assure you that this is, once again, a normal occurrence. Getting a little bit of wee on one's hand in the loo, is a little extensive to call a meeting on don't you think, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a slight chuckle.

"You're wrong!" Everyone turned to look at me, _Why are they looking at me?_

"Do you care to elaborate, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked me, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. I look around, questioning what he was talking about, "Yes, I am referring to you, Mr. Potter, you did say that I was wrong, correct? What did I misinterpret?" He asked me.

I was in a state of shock, I didn't realize that I had spoke. I look around the room once more to make sure that it was indeed me that had spoken and when I saw Hermione encouraging me, I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"I meant that it didn't happen in the loo. I…was in bed asleep when they woke me up. That's when they were….urinating on me." I explained to him, I saw Hermione smiling, happy that I had been able to tell him without getting too upset.

"Boys, do you have anything to say about this?" Dumbledore asked, turning towards Harry's dorm mates. Some of the boys looked a little uncertain, until Ron spoke up, "I do, Sir." Once Dumbledore gave him a nod, telling him to continue, Ron said, "We didn't do it. I didn't want to say this Sir, I wanted to save Harry here some embarrassment, but since it has come to this. I feel that I need to say the truth; Harry here, peed himself last night. Since he didn't want to embarrass himself, which is understandable, he blamed it on his roommates at the last minute to save face." Ron said, lying through his teeth.

"Ah. See there Ms. Granger, a very reasonable answer, as I'm sure that Mr. Weasley and the others wouldn't do such an act to another house member would you?" Dumbledore asked them and them being the prats that they are, nodded their heads, agreeing that they wouldn't do that while smiling innocently.

"But Sir, why would we lie about such a thing?!" Hermione asked startled.

"As Mr. Weasley said, poor Harry was embarrassed, which is fine, but please next time don't blame others and take responsibility for your actions. Being that as it may, I'm sure that the boys won't want to push for any punishments, right boys?" Dumbledore said to them, completely ignoring Hermione and me. They all shook their heads no, I was getting furious. I knew this wasn't going to turn out in our favor, with Ron being one of the Golden Trio and all, but I thought that we would at least get a better hearing than this.

"Why.." I whisper, "Why are you believing this?!" I yelled pointing at Dumbledore. "They did something unspeakable to me and you are just going to let it go and believe their lies?! I was degraded and humiliated this morning by what they did to me! You're supposed to be some kind of great, powerful wizard right?! Well, can't you do something to tell if someone is lying?!" I yelled, I didn't care that I had just disrespected Dumbledore, because right now in my eyes, he was on the same level as Ron.

"Mr. Potter! How dare you take that tone with me! I didn't want to do this, boy but I am going to have to take away 50 points from the Gryffindor House for your show of disrespect. Now if you have nothing else to say, leave my office, I have business to attend to and classes are starting, so I suggest you all head to yours." Dumbledore said with no room for argument.

We all exit his office and once the door shuts, Ron rounds on me, "Why to go, Potter, you cost us 50 points!" he spats at me and then proceeded to head to his class along with the rest of my dorm mates.

Hermione dragged me away from Dumbledore's office and pulled me into an empty alcove and said, "Something's wrong here!"

"You mean how Ron won and got off scotch-free? Yea I know 'Mione." I said dejectedly.

"But that's just it, Harry! Whenever you asked Dumbledore if there were any ways to tell if someone was lying, well there are—several in fact! Which is why I was astounded that he didn't use one of them." Hermione said, putting a hooked finger under her bottom lip, thinking about why Dumbledore did what he did.

"I told you before 'Mione, he is a senile, old fool and if he had used whatever he would have used, he would have known that Ron was lying which would have ruined the picture he had—in that moldy old, brain of his—of his golden students. I told you 'Mione, nobody cares about what happens to us, that's why we have to protect ourselves and watch out for each other. Come on, we better head on to class before we get in any more trouble." I said. Hermione didn't look all too convince, but when hearing that we would be late for class, she grabbed me by the arm and ran down the hallway with me in tow to our first class of the day.

The following week, as I passed people in hallways and when I was in class, I could hear them whispering about how I had blamed my dorm mates, for me wetting the bed. I wanted to turn around and tell them that they were wrong, that they shouldn't talk about thing they know nothing about, but I knew that it would do me no good. They wouldn't listen to what I had to say, thinking that I was only trying to regain some face. So in order to keep what little-to-no dignity that I had left, I ignored them.

Time seemed to fly by with these usual occurrences: waking up, getting ready, go to class, ignore the rumors, do homework, and go to bed only to repeat the process the next day. While eating dinner in the Great Hall, I didn't even realize just how much time had passed until I started to look around and notice that there were pumpkins, spiders, and other accessories that symbolized that Halloween was quickly approaching.

After thinking about how much time had passed, it came to my attention that I had not received anything from my apparent "admirer" since that first night of school with the beautiful blue flower—a Amaryllis if I called correctly—and the love note, confessing their love to me. My heart sank as I started to realize that it was probably a prank from one of the other Gryffindor boys. I tried to convince myself weeks ago that I didn't need anyone since I already had Hermione and I couldn't just leave her, but after a while it felt nice to imagine that somewhere in Hogwarts, there was a person that like me for who I was.

With my now lost appetite, I stood up, making sure to be careful and not get caught on anything again, and I left the Great Hall and headed towards the Tower. Once I reach the portrait and told the Fat Lady the password, I stepped inside the common room. It was mostly empty due to almost everyone being down at dinner still, taking advantage of the quiet time, I grab my homework and curl up next to the warm, orange glow of the crackling fire.

~TIME LAPSE~1:30A.M.~

I heard some shuffling of feet getting farther away from me and then the sound of the portrait opening and then closing. I opened my eyes; _Weird, how did I fall asleep without even noticing? ….I guess I was more worn out than I usually am. _

I sit up and see that my homework was still scattered out around me, _I wonder why 'Mione didn't wake me up though. _I start to gather my stuff up and put them into my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and make my way towards my actual bed when I remembered hearing the portrait opening and closing. I was on alert, was someone coming in late or was someone trying to mess with me. I scan the room, when my heart almost stopped at the sight of another note attached to a flower. It was sitting on the same coffee table as the last one was. I did another swept of the room to make sure that no one was hiding in the shadows watching my reaction.

I slowly walk towards the coffee table, I see that the flower is a beautiful red with a white center to it. I pick up the note and began to read it.

**Dear Harry Potter**

**I hope that you are doing well and I hope that you received the last letter and this one in good health. I have been hearing the nasty, unbecoming rumors that have been spreading about you. Don't fret, for I don't believe them for a second. I never liked Weasley and I find it hard to believe that what the rumors say, are true. Though I am ecstatic to know that even with the false rumors, you are able to hold your head high. That is one of the characteristics that I love about you and for that, I have attached the flower, Gladiolas—the flower that means Strength of Character. I hope that you continue to stay strong, and remember that you aren't alone.**

**Love Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer**

_No way, someone believes me, that the rumors aren't real. _I felt my emotions slip from under my control and before I knew it, I was blubbering like a five year old school girl who had lost her teddy. _Please, Please to whoever is out there listening. I can't stand this anymore, if this is a prank, please let the person responsible come to their senses. I can't take this anymore, I…I think I'm beginning to fall for this Secret Admirer._

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. Chapter 3 November Part I

Sorry for the late update. Having a writer's block. But enough with the excuses!

Here's something quick for you to read to tide you over. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by next week.

Hope you enjoy!

Previously:

**Dear Harry Potter**

**I hope that you are doing well and I hope that you received the last letter and this one in good health. I have been hearing the nasty, unbecoming rumors that have been spreading about you. Don't fret, for I don't believe them for a second. I never liked Weasley and I find it hard to believe that what the rumors say, are true. Though I am ecstatic to know that even with the false rumors, you are able to hold your head high. That is one of the characteristics that I love about you and for that, I have attached the flower, Gladiolas—the flower that means Strength of Character. I hope that you continue to stay strong, and remember that you aren't alone.**

**Love Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer**

_No way, someone believes me, that the rumors aren't real. _I felt my emotions slip from under my control and before I knew it, I was blubbering like a five year old school girl who had lost her teddy. _Please, Please to whoever is out there listening. I can't stand this anymore, if this is a prank, please let the person responsible come to their senses. I can't take this anymore, I…I think I'm beginning to fall for this Secret Admirer._

I realized what I had just thought and quickly wiped my tears away; hiding the evidence. _Ha! As if, Do they think that with a few nice words that I would blindly love them. _I tried to convince myself, but I could feel a longing in my heart and a whisper in the back of my mind, nagging at me that I in fact, did like this secret admirer.

_But I can't like this Admirer fellow! I don't even know them yet! _I argued with myself, a cold flood rushed through my body. _I…I don't even know what gender they are. _Which brought another question to the front of my mind. _Which of them do I think they are? Do I care whether they are a girl or guy? _I couldn't decide, I had never thought of the secret admirer having a gender, which is silly I know, but when I was reading the letters—that's just it, I read them. I didn't criticize or analyze them. I felt a headache coming on, _I'm going to bed, I'll think this over later. _And with that thought, I headed to the dorm. When I got to the room I was happy to realize that there wasn't a prank—yet. I put my bag down on top of my chest—which was at the foot of my bed—got changed, laid in bed and went to sleep.

~NEXT~MORNING~

When I woke up I noticed that it was still dark outside. I cast a Tempus charm to see what time it was and see that it was about day break and that the sun should be rising soon. _I guess my body is still used to waking up early. I guess I might as well stay awake. Oh yes, I need to make sure that I finished my Potions essay last night since it's due. _I remind myself as I grabbed a new change of clothes and headed for the boy's bathroom to take a shower.

After finishing my shower, I grabbed my school bag and went down to the common room. I dug through the bag and pulled out the essay. I look it over and it looks like I still have about a foot left to write, so I grab my ink and quill and I began to write.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until I heard some noise, I looked up and saw that it was Hermione coming down the stairs.

"What are you up to?" She asked me. She walked up and peered over me and got a scowl on her face, she opened her mouth to badger me, but I cut her off. "Don't worry 'Mione, I'm almost done." I said as I continued to write.

"Well, why didn't you finish it last night? You normally don't procrastinate."

"I fell asleep…by the way. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her, breaking my gaze away from my essay to look at Hermione.

"But…" Hermione looked a little confused but said, "Harry, when I went to bed you were still awake."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter." I said as we sat in silence, waiting for me to finish. After ten minutes, I put my quill away and put my cap on my ink bottle. As I put my things away, Hermione put an instant ink dry charm on my essay so that I could put it away without worry about it smearing. "Thanks, 'Mione." I said as I smiled. I gently rolled it up and put it in my bag.

Hermione returned it with her own smile, "No problem, Harry. Come on, let's go get breakfast. I'm starved."

We both heard a chuckle and we turn around to spot Weasley, "Ha! Of course you are, you pig. Or should I say beaver." Ron Weasley smirked as Hermione gasped and automatically covered her teeth.

"Like you have room to talk, Weasley. You eat more than anyone here." I countered. Ron's face turned red, "Hmph! Whatever." And with that he walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall. "Don't listen to him, 'Mione." I told her. She nods her head and slowly lowers her hand still feeling a little self-conscious as we exit the common room and head for the Great Hall.

Once we got there we sat at the end of the table closest to the door. Hermione grabbed eggs, bacon, an apple and an orange, with a glass of milk—trying to go for the healthy, well-balanced meal. On the other hand, I grabbed me two biscuits and covered them in gravy with a side of cottage cheese and a glass of pure water. Hermione didn't look too please with my choices but let it slide this time.

We conversed for the rest of the time, talking about the usual things: homework, classes, etc. But my mind wasn't into the conversation, I was thinking about the letters and the secret admirer trying to figure out the meaning behind it when I mentally smacked myself. _Wait! I got it, I'll just ask Hermione! I don't know why I didn't think about this before. _"Hey 'Mione."

"Yes Harry?" She asked.

"Um." I was having a hard time trying to think of how to word it. "Well, do you remember a while back when I got that letter and flower from a secret admirer?"

"Yes. What about it?" Hermione asked a little confused, but then her eyes lit up, "Did you get another contact from them?" She asked excitedly.

I nod my head yes, "I was wondering, what do you think they are getting at?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why would anyone say they like me, don't you think it's a prank?" I asked her, feeling doubtful.

"Harry, you are a very likeable person. You are kind, wonderful, and stupendous. Now if it's a prank I can't say for sure." Hermione said while finishing off her eggs and bacon. She then started to cut up her apple and banana and began to eat them. I just stare at her, "Don't give me that look, Harry. It's true."

"Well how do we even know if they are a bird or a bloke*?"

"Whether they are male or female I can't say. A girl could have done it, if she had the nerve to send you flowers, knowing that you may reject them. Or it could just as well be a guy who prefers male company over female company." She finished with a slight blush on her checks.

"Just say it Hermione, I don't know why you're embarrassed." I said, trying to tease her and take my mind off what was just said. My mind went back to my thoughts from last night. Did I care whether I received these gifts from a guy or girl? I imagined myself getting a love letter from a girl and then a guy, and instead of feeling something—anything—I don't. _Huh. Do I really not care, whether it's a guy or a girl? Aren't guys supposed to be happy to receive things from girls and be grossed out by getting things from guys? But maybe…maybe I don't hate it. That would explain why I didn't feel anything when I imagined it. _"Do you have any idea of who it could be?" I asked her.

"Well, since they have been leaving the letter in the common room, it has to be a Gryffindor….but who, I don't know." Hermione said thoughtfully. Hermione eyes shot open, "Oh!" At first I thought that maybe she had thought of someone, "We better head on to Potions before we're late!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me. Before leaving the Hall, I looked behind us and realized that hardly anyone was left there, _Wow, how did we not realize that everyone was leaving?_

When we got to class, we try and avoid Professor's Snape glare by quickly taking our seats.

"Now that _everyone_ is here," Snape said, keeping his glare on us, "We can move on with class. Today, we will be making two potions," the class moaned but quickly shut up when Snape turned to glare at them. "As I was saying, we will be making two potions today—the Calming Draught and the Blood-Replenishing Potion—because Madam Pomfrey seems to be running low on some of them. You will be paired with another by me and then will be given one of the two potions to work on. It will be due at the end of class." Snape explained. He started calling out people's names and telling them which potion they would be working on; alternating them. After each group was called, they would get up and start getting their ingredients and began to work on the potion assigned them.

"Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown; Calming Draught. Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle; Blood-Replenishing. Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini; Calming Draught." Everyone one stopped what they were doing and looked at me, "What are you all staring at?" Snape said with a bite, "Get moving." And everyone scurried back to whatever they were doing before. _Blaise….Zabini….why does that name sound familiar?_

"It has been a while, but I hope that you are able to remember me." I heard a chuckle and turned around. "It's weird how we have been in the same classes but we haven't been able to see each other, don't you think?"

The first thing that popped up in my head was, "Prince Charming?" Blaise stared at me for a second before busting out into a deep, throaty laugh. I felt my checks heat up, "Yes I have been called that too." He said we a smile. "Though I normally go by Blaise."

"Ri-Right." I said, "I'll go, um, get the ingredients." I said as a rushed over to the ingredient cabinet and grabbed the ones we needed. I get back to the table and Blaise and I started to work on the potion. We didn't talk too much during the time we were making the potion so that we could put our efforts and concentration into making it perfect. Which ended up not being a waste, since the potion did come out perfect; seems like Blaise is also pretty good in Potions.

We put our potion into a vial and I put it on Professor Snape's desk while Blaise started to clean up our area. When I got back Blaise had a small smirk on his face, "You're not too bad at Potions."

I chuckled, "I could almost say the same thing about you." I said over my shoulder, heading towards the door.

Before I realized it, Blaise was walking besides me, "Hey, we have the same Transfiguration class next, right? Do you mind if we walk there together?"

I looked over at Blaise, he seemed honest, "Sure, I don't mind….but—"

Blaise looked over at me, "But?" he questioned.

"Why do you, "Prince Charming", want to walk with a loser Gryffindork like me?" I mumbled the last part, a little scared about what the reply would be. _What if he just doing this to have a laugh, to see my reactions._

"Why? Hmm…Do I have to have a reason for wanting to get to know you?" He said as he turned to me with a smile. I didn't know what to say or even what to think to that.

"Get to know me?" I asked, wanting to make sure that I wasn't hearing things, _Because I'm pretty sure that I am._

"Yes get to know you and hopefully become friends with you."

"What's there to know?" I asked. I felt my chest swell at the knowledge that I may be getting a new friend; that I would have a friend outside of Hermione. _'Mione's great and all, but she's a girl. It would be nice if I could have a guy that I could talk to too._

"Well, you have likes and dislikes don't you?" He asked me, I nodded my head yes. "Well, I would like to know about them, I would like to know how your childhood was and….." but I couldn't hear the rest. _My….childhood….but the only person who knows about that is 'Mione. I-I haven't told anyone besides her…I don't think I can tell anyone besides her. 'Mione didn't judge me or pity me or even change how she acted around me; Blaise would. He would pity me, he would try and dance around topics to avoid them, only making them more painfully obvious._

"—ry. Harry! Are you okay?" Blaise was looking concerned, but I couldn't answer back to reassure him, I was having too many problems breathing. _Come one Harry, In, Out, In, Out. _But it didn't seem to be working as the edges of my vision started to black out, finally overtaking me and forcing me into a world of darkness.

TO~BE~CONTINUED~

There you go, I hope that you enjoyed that little piece.

Next chapter we'll be finding out about Harry's past and Mr. Secret Admirer makes another appearance.

*Bird/Bloke – If you didn't know, it's usually known as girl/guy


End file.
